


can i have a kiss?

by AnaGuedes



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: three times penelope asked for a kiss, and one time she kissed him(title: song by kelly clarkson, which is one of my favorites)
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	can i have a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toaquiprashippar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/gifts), [grizzly28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly28/gifts).



_**one** _

It wasn't uncommon for Penelope Featheringrton walk around Aubrey Hall like it was her home. At the first flicker of sunlight, she made sure to see the garden full of tulips and breathe that air, the one that made her feel at home around the Bridgerton.

This time, with only her, Eloise, Colin and a friend of her best friend - whom she believed it was more than just a friend -, she felt particularly brave to dare more of her own feelings for the eldest around the house. Sure, he once said he would never marry her but 1) it was five years ago, when she was a teenager, and he barely left for college, and 2) she wouldn't let that time chase away one moment in her life she dreamed off - and one she desperately needed so.

So when Colin Bridgerton met her by the lake, she knew it was her time of being brave.

"Good morning, Pen," he said with the sly smile, the one that sent shivers down her spine. "Beautiful day," she said towards him.Colin sat beside her on the single bench. His perfume invaded her nose, and she swore she would faint. Penelope pulled herself from any embarrassment and looked at his dazzling green eyes. "What are you doing up so early?" she asked him. "Saw you here and thought to give you the first good morning as I'm sure Eloise is inside her room with Phillip pretending he is not her boyfriend."

She chuckled. 

"I am sure she will introduce him as her boyfriend when she is ready, Colin. At least she has a good love life," Penelope said shrugging her shoulders. "Am I being told Penelope Featherington does not have a love life? It is a sin," Colin said to her being truly amused by the idea. Did she catch a happy smile on his face? "Do you?" she asked him looking straight into his eyes. They were clicking, she could feel it in her bones. He denied with his head. "Maybe I have eyes on someone else," Colin said swallowing dry. She was penetrating inside him in a way he could never believe - or dreamed.

"Could you kiss me?" Penelope asked - and he obeyed. At first, they only touched their lips before it went ferocious. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she tangled her hands in his hair. It took minutes for them to catch a breath before he flighted out. And she never understood why.

_**two** _

The second time they kissed, it was a birthday party. Violet's.

And sure, when a bunch of adults decided to be teenagers for once again, with booze lying around, and a love life perfectly fine - and the old siblings' rivalry at games. Anthony and Kate were winning at something Penelope could barely remember when she looked at Colin once again that evening. She saw Benedict and Sophie snogging somewhere, Eloise and Phillip - officially her boyfriend - sharing sweet kisses, Daphne and Simon full-on dancing without music - even Francesca and Michael were onto something. Except for Hyacinth and Gregory - both teenagers who were angry that could not be part of the post festivities.

Colin was spinning an empty bottle. Calling her to sit in front of him. 

Penelope walked over to him and sat on the floor. It seemed like the whole world disappeared when she looked into his green eyes - so vivid, so hers. They never talked about why he left her after their kiss - and she didn't want to know why any more. If he wanted, he would ask her for another one - or maybe she was the one to do so.

"Spinning the bottle. A bit old-fashioned, no?" she asked. "Never," he replied with his devilish smile. "Do you really need a bottle to tell you to kiss me?" she said coming closer to his face. He grabbed her hand and took her outside the room with his siblings and their necessity to meddling - and joke about him - in any situation. Penelope just followed and was caught off guard when his lips touched hers.

Again, it seemed a kiss from her dreams. Something sweet, gentle, but soon his tongue slipped inside her mouth, and together they danced.

_**three** _

It became their thing to slip away in any gathering to steal kisses from the other. Penelope didn't mind at first, but now it became irritating. And now, at another Bridgerton party, it became obvious to her that he would not comment on their fling. Moreover, Penelope was close to tears believing he just wanted to be her 'friends with some benefits".

Alone with him at the party, in the corner she usually stood by, she came with the decision - and a few glasses of champagne - that would confront him. And she needed it so to accommodate her heart and soul. "Colin," she first said not looking into his eyes.

"Pen," he simply replied. His voice husky, as he tried to tangle his fingers with hers and pull her into his body. "Do you like me?" she asked feeling the tears forming in her ocean eyes. Colin Bridgerton stood there. Not saying a word for mere seconds. "Why you ask me that?"

"Am I just a fling to you?", Penelope created courage to look at him. Locking eyes, it seemed harder and harder to getaway. "No."

"Then why you never kiss me in front of the others?". He didn't have an answer. Not at first.

Colin froze, completely numb after hearing that specific question. He never saw it coming, and never truly understood why he acted as he did. Maybe it was a secret he hoped to keep, so it wouldn't feel like glass slipping through his hands once everybody - hence his family - knew about his feelings. She was just the perfection he hoped, and he was just...him.

"It's just... I don't want to break it, Pen. I like you".

"Then kiss me. Now."

And so he did. Colin cupped her face with his hands and placed a kiss on her lips. It was a gentle, unexplored kiss, just enough for her to understand that he knew, understood her, and it wasn't about shame or anything else. It was just about timing.

"Ew, no need to be all mushy in front of us," said a voice - just like Eloise's. They didn't part away. Colin dropped his hands on Penelope's waistline while her hands embraced his neck and played with his hair. 

.

  
.

.

_**one** _

That Sunday felt special. The warmness of the sun and wind blew almost whimsical in Colin's opinion. The birds sang the right tune, the grass was the right shade of green. Everything looked absolutely _perfect_. It was about their day.

Colin Bridgerton didn't need much of an invitation to spend time with his lovely girlfriend of one year, especially at her mother's place. His (soon to be) in-laws marched away at the first sight of him and his bouquet of pretty yellow flowers. Felicity, knowing damn well what would come to be, gushed over and skipped her step. 

"She is onto to something," said Penelope, "these, are lovely, as usual."

"Yellow will always be our colour," he said placing a kiss on her cheek. As he watched her grabbing a vase and putting the flowers inside with enough water, he realized how much he truly loved her. 

Ever since the day he kissed her in front of his siblings the first time, they never walked away from each other. It took seconds for an establishment of _boyfriend/girlfriend_ status and another few minutes to make everybody settle and just be happy for them instead of calling "I told you so" or "for how long has this been happening?".

"Cook will bring the food in a moment," she said gracefully sitting on his lap. "A penny for your thoughts?"

"Just how lucky I am to have you in my life."

She smiled. And he swore it brighten up the sky. 

"I am lucky, too", Penelope said playing with his hair. "It's been an amazing year as your girlfriend"

"Maybe you are ready for another step?" he asked grabbing something - a red velvet box - inside his jacket. Penelope's eye grew wider and her hands stopped moving. He gave her a devilish smile and opened the box for her. A single thread of gold, with one single stone, was there. She nodded so fervently, "are you sure you don't need the question? I had a whole speech, and..." and she kissed him. 

It was like the other before, but more passionate and, truthfully, more eager. She wanted to devour him and smiled between the kisses. When the air was needed, Penelope looked at Colin with tears in her eyes. All the emotions seemed to get to her at once. He put the ring on her finger, and together they shared the most sincere smile.

"Can we go back to kissing?" Colin asked after a moment of gazing each other. She just happily accepted.


End file.
